


How to Calculate Probability for Dummies

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, mentions a bunch of other characters
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 케이투가 카시안에게 했던 이야기와, 하지 못했던 이야기.





	How to Calculate Probability for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> 어떤 Canon Divergent AU가 떠올랐던 걸 굴리다가, 갑자기 이게 나와버렸습니다.  
> 제가 예전에 올린 글 중에 케이 중심의 글로, 케이가 자신의 존재가치에 대해 논하는...논할 예정이었던 (ㅠㅠ) Rite of Passage가 있는데,  
> 이게 사실 작업을 하다 파일을 실수로 지워버리는 바람에...벌써 몇개월 전의 일인데, 도저히 재작업에 대한 의욕이 안나던 차에 지금 이 물건(?)의 아이디어가 떠올랐습니다.  
> 그렇지만 임시 저장되어 있어 살릴 수 있었던 일부 메모를 지금 이 글에 넣어보려고 했는데 이건 케이가 카시안에 대해 이야기하는 내용이라 성격이 너무 다르고 그래서 도저히 안되더라고요.  
> 그래서 일단 이 쪽을 완성해서 올리고, Rite of Passage은 이번 기회에 일단 단문으로 완결난 것으로 처리해버렸습니다.  
> 저쪽은 케이와 카시안 이야기 말고도 케이와 진의 이야기도 하고 싶고 그랬는데...  
> 왜 이 이야기를 길게 하느냐면: 저쪽 욕심을 부려서 메모를 넣어보려다가 안되서 다시 놓아버리고 하는 과정을 겪은 끝이라 이게 잘 진행되고 있는지 어떤지 몰라서 그렇습니다.  
> 역시나 바쁜 와중인데 이걸 너무 생각하게 되길래 그냥 올려놓으면 잠깐이라도 생각 안 하겠지 싶어서 완성해서 올리는 것이라 퇴고를 못해서 민망하기도 하고요.  
> 마지막 부분은 원래 베이즈와 치루트 쪽 모 글에 쓰던가, Rite of Passage 쪽에 쓰던가 할 생각이었던 걸 이번에 넣어버렸는데 과연 효과가 어떨지...?  
> Update: 그런데 베이즈와 치루트 쪽 글에 쓰이는 것보다는 이 쪽에 쓰이는 것이 훨씬 효과가 좋았다고 자화자찬을 (웃음)  
> 이런 글이지만 (ㅠㅠ) 그래도 읽어주신다면 기쁠 것 같습니다. 나쁘지 않았다고 박수나 덧글로 알려주신다면 더 기쁠 것 같고요.  
> 박수와 덧글은 늘 감사히 여기고 있습니다.  
> 긴 서문 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. 부디 본문도 즐겨주시길.

 

* * *

 

 

군인을 제외하고 나머지 시민들의 경우는 물론 경찰인력에게조차 무기소지가 철저하게 금지되어 있는 행성에서, 비밀리에 지니고 있던 블래스터 권총을 불시검문에 들킨 결과 작전을 중단하고 급하게 도주할 수 밖에 없었던 카시안 안도르가 근처 행성에 있던 대기조에 긴급구조연락을 넣기 위해 숨어 들었던 통신시설에 배정된 제국 소속 KX-시리즈 보안 드로이드는 4대였다. 나중에 음성보고서를 통해 알게 되었던 그의 잠입루트는 당일의 근무일정표와 드로이드 배치 등을 고려했을 때 난이도는 중, 성공 가능성은 43% 정도로, 그가 무사히 탈출할 수 있었던 것은 카시안 개인의 상황판단력과 의지에 더하여, 실은 운 또한 작용한 결과였다. 

 

당시 카시안의 무기는 검문을 위해 대기하던 경찰 중 한 명을 기절시킨 후 유니폼과 함께 탈취한 전기충격기와 통신시설 외곽의 순찰을 돌던 사관의 블래스터 두 가지였다. 먼저 빼앗아 입었던 경찰복이 통신시설까지 무사히 도착할 수 있게 도와주었으며, 건물 외곽의 순찰을 돌던 사관을 기습공격하여 빼앗은 제국군 사관의 복장이 통신실에까지 이르는 과정에서 만날 수 있었던 세 대의 다른 KX-시리즈 드로이드들을 피할 수 있게 해줬다지만, 통신실 안쪽에서 대기하도록 되어 있는 한 대의 드로이드를 목격한 순간엔 카시안도 꽤나 난감했을지 모른다. 적어도 어떤 무기를 사용해야 할지 잠시나마 고민했음은 확실했으며, 본체 높이 2.71m의 철제거인에 근접해 덤비기 보다는, 차라리 주어진 거리를 이용하여 블래스터를 연발하여 쓰러트리는 선택지를 더 합당하게 여겼을 가능성은 매우 높았다. 그러나 초소의 통신실에 대기하고 있던 드로이드 K-2SO 유닛은 유니폼을 보고 카시안에게 1.5초 가량 늦게 반응했으며, 두 개의 선택지라는 50:50의 확률에서 카시안은 ‘다행하게도’ 전기충격기로 소음을 최소화하는 공격을 벌이겠다는 결정을 내렸다. 그 과정에서 블래스터로 신체가 복구 불가능한 피해를 입어 기능 정지 상태에 빠지는 상태는 피하게 되는 대신, 본체의 전자두뇌 바로 밑을 노리고 들어온 전기충격기에 의해 3초간 가해진 1000볼트 전기충격이 K-2SO 유닛에 발생확률이 확률이 0.023%에 불과했던 다른 ‘문제’를 일으켰다. 

 

보다 정확히 서술하자면: 갑작스런 오류로 인한 셧다운과 재부팅이 6번 가량 반복해서 이어진 후 완전한 기능정지를 겪는 대신, 총 8번에 걸쳐 평균 지속시간 2.7초의 딜레이가 일어나면서, 

K-2SO는 눈 앞의 인간을, 유일한 자신의 명령권자로 인식했다.

 

결과적으로 K-2SO는 카시안의 음성명령에 반응하여 시스템 오버라이드를 성공시켰고, 근처 행성에 있던 대기조의 통신채널을 찾아내어 신속하고 정확하게 통신을 연결했다. 랑데부 포인트와 시간이 정해지고, 결과에 만족한 채로 카시안이 ‘도구’를 그대로 버리고 갔다면, ‘망가진’ K-2SO는 저항연합 군인 의심이 있는 불만분자의 행적을 쫒아왔을 제국 소속의 군인들에게 발견되었을 것이고, 서류처리 후 제조공장으로 돌려보내져 약간의 실험 끝에 폐기되었을 것이다. 하지만 카시안의 충동적인 호기심과 약속장소까지 무사히 가야한다는 필요로 인해, 완전한 셧다운까지 30분을 남긴 채의 K-2SO는 “나를 호위하며 함께 이동한다”는 지시를 받았고, ‘드로이드로서의’ 본분을 지켜 충실하게 명령권자의 명령을 수행했다. 그리하여 연합에서 보낸 대기조가 도착했을 때, 약속장소인 폐허 구석에 몸을 숨긴 카시안의 옆에는, 앉은 자세로 정지한 드로이드 한 대가 놓여 있었다. 

 

이후에 이어진 일들 역시 음성보고서라는 형태를 빌려 기록으로 남아 있었다: 재프로그래밍이 실패한다면 고철 덩어리에서 그치지 않고 폭탄으로 변할 가능성이 있었기에 헛수고가 될 짓은 아예 처음부터 하지 말자는 의견에도 불구하고, 카시안의 설득에 드로이드의 본체는 그 자리에서 버려지는 대신 성인 4명에 의해 바닥에 질질 끌다시피하여 옮겨졌다. U-윙 짐칸의 빈 자리에 놓인 본체는 이윽고 저항연합 본부에 무사히 ‘운송’되었다. 이후 공식적으로는 카시안이 주도했으나, 몇몇 전문가들의 도움을 필요로 했던 지루한 재프로그래밍 과정을 거쳐, 연합은 제국군 보안 드로이드의 시스템을 무사히 수정한 후 재부팅을 성공시켰고, 이제 K-2SO는 제국 소속이 아니라 저항연합 소속으로, 특정 건물의 구분번호가 붙여진 건물의 부속물이 아니라 카시안 안도르의 업무보조 및 수행드로이드가 되었다. 그렇게 하여 ‘K-2SO’는 공장에서 분류의 편의를 위해 붙인 유닛 분류기호가 아닌, ‘이름’이 되었으며, 케이투에스오라는 '풀 네임’은 어느 샌가 사라지며, 대부분의 사람들에게 케이투로 통하게 되었고 — 

 

K-2SO는 카시안에게는 ‘케이'가 되었다. 

만난지 정확히 1년, 4개월, 29일, 19시, 2분, 53초가 막 지나던 순간의 일이었다. 

 

만남에서 그 순간까지 흐른 시간을 확인하여 정확한 수치로 말하자, 카시안은 “길다면 길고, 짧다면 짧다고도 할 수 있겠네” 라고 말하며 쓴웃음을 지었을 뿐, 그 이상의 반응을 보이거나 하진 않았다.

그러나 케이투는 그날의 해당 데이터에 보호를 위한 이중의 암호를 걸어, 자신의 메모리 구획 중에서도 보안용으로 배정된 공간에 넣어두는 것을 잊지 않았다. 

 

요약하자면: 현재 저항연합의 카시안 안도르 대위와 그를 보조하는 K-2SO라는 결과로서의 관계가 성립되고, K-2SO가 케이가 되기까지의 과정은, 그 서술 길이에 반비례하여 일어날 확률은 상대적으로 낮은 편에 속하는 일이었기에, 드로이드에게도 ‘우선 순위’의 기록으로 분류될만한 가치가 있는 종류의 것이었다.

 

그건 어쩌면, 지적유기생명체들의 표현을 빌리자면 — 그렇지만, 케이투의 시스템은 '그 단어’를 출력하도록 허락하지 않았다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

저항연합은 제국과는 다르게 드로이드들의 정기적 기억 삭제를 강제하지 않았고, 많은 저항연합의 군인들은 드로이드들을 그대로 놔두는 쪽을 기꺼이 택했다. 그들이 딱히 드로이드들에게 신경을 써준 결과물이라기 보단, ‘비인간적’인 제국의 정책에 반反하는 정책을 택하는 것으로 자신들의 정체성을 강화하고자 하는 판단에 따른 것이었다. 정의를 위해서라기보단 필요로 인한 결정이라고 해도, 케이투 역시 그런 방침의 혜택을 보는 셈이기에, 모든 것에 충고와 제안을 아끼지 않는 케이투였음에도 해당 사항에는 어떠한 의견도 내놓지 않았다. 

 

기억삭제를 겪지 않는다는 건 주변의 자극을 프로세스하고 그 결과를 도출하는데 있어 기준이나 준거가 될 수 있는 데이터가 누적되는 것을 의미했으며, 그 과정에서 주변 환경 해석의 자유도 또한 함께 높아진다는 것을 뜻했다. 그렇기에 케이는 쓸데없는 것에 의견을 내세우는 대신, 자신의 흥미를 가장 자극하는 하나의 명제에 대해 사고하는 쪽을 택했다.

 

K-2SO는 카시안에 대해 생각했다.

 

그것은 단지 케이투가 드로이드이며, 그의 최우선 명령권자가 카시안으로 정해져있기 때문만은 아니었다. 카시안을 대신하여, 그리고 이윽고 카시안을 ‘위하여' 사고한다는 건 시스템에 아무런 오류를 일으키지 않았다. 마땅하며 자연스러운 논리적 판단에 따른 결정이었으므로. 누군가는 해야할 일이였다 — 카시안이 자신을 위해 사고하고 행동하지 않으니까, 더욱더. 

 

카시안이 통솔하는 부대원들과 함께 팀으로 활동하는 경우도 종종 있었으나, 주로 카시안과 함께 개별적으로 움직이며 그의 수행보조로 활동하면서 케이투는 카시안에 대해서 ‘충분한 데이터’를 수집했으며, 이를 바탕으로 실행 및 성공가능성이 높은 ‘이상적’인 선택지와 결과를 계산해냈고, 충분한 검토를 거쳤다.

그리고 두 사람이 만난지 정확히 2년, 7개월, 11일, 16시, 42분, 53초가 되는 순간, 케이투는 확신을 담아 분석대상자에게 그 결과를 출력했다. 

 

“카시안, 당신은 이 일에 맞지 않아요.” 

 

두 사람이 만난지 정확히 2년, 7개월, 11일, 16시, 42분, 59초에서 1초가 지나 이윽고 43분이 되는 순간, 케이투는 카시안의 어떤 표정을 처음으로 보았다. 

 

(나중에 — 뒤늦게서야, 케이투는 그것이 '참담'이었다는 결론을 도출했다.) 

 

처음으로 보는 표정이었기에 기존의 데이터가 없었고, 따라서 연산불가로 인하여 쉽게 그 의미가 파악되지 않았다. 그렇기에 케이투는 나중의 분석을 위해 연속적으로 이미지를 저장하기 시작했다. 케이투는 유능했기에, 그러면서도 계속해서 결과물을 — 카시안이 저항연합을 그만두고 평온한 삶을 살다 조용한 죽음을 맞는 미래에 대해 말했다.

 

카시안에게 그 가능성이란 건 0%으로 오래 전에 고려의 대상에서 벗어나있다는 것이 자명했으나, 케이투의 분석에 따르면 그러한 결론은 카시안의 인간적인 판단 오류에 불과했다. 물론 케이투는 계산이 느릴 수 밖에 없는 그의 인간을 위해 시간을 들여 더욱 자세하게 설명했다: 카시안은 이 삶에 맞지 않았다. 저항연합에 속한 많은 군인들은 자신들의 행위를 죄악으로 여기지 않았으며, 설령 그 무게를 인지하더라도, 그것을 대의나 필요를 이유로 하여 정당화하고 죄책감을 덜어내는 방법을 알고 있었다. 정 견딜 수 없는 경우엔 합성화학물이나 발효액체를 섭취하거나, 다른 유기체와의 육체적 교환행위 등을 통해 얻어지는 감각적 고양을 통해 일시적이나마 망각을 얻어내곤 했다. 그렇지만 주저없이 명령을 수행하는 카시안은 모든 걸 잊거나 무시하는 대신 어둠 속에서 고통 받곤 했다. 카시안 본인을 개조하는 것은 불가능하다. 그렇기에 그가 저항연합을 그만 두는 쪽이, 그의 신체 및 정신건강은 물론, 그의 생존 가능성을 고려해봤을 때도 ‘합리적인 선택’이었다. 

 

도덕적으로 결벽한 만큼으로 카시안 안도르는 창의력이 뛰어났다. 손재주가 좋았고, 감수성도 높은 편이므로 그는 예술가가 될 기질을 다분히 지니고 있었다. 자신의 능력에 의심을 품어 — 카시안이라면 충분히 가능했다 — 그가 자신의 재능을 떨치지 못한다고 하더라도, 그의 성격이라면 적당한 수준에서 만족하며 평범한 삶을 선택해 유지할 수도 있었을 것이다. 설령 저항연합에서 활동했던 과거를 들키게 된다고 하더라도 우주는 넓었다. 아웃터 림에는 제국의 힘이 제대로 미치지 않는 지역이 너무 많았다. 그런 곳에서라면 저항연합에서 익힌 기술과, 이곳에서 쌓은 경험이 도움이 될 것이다. 저항연합에 속한 경우, 제국의 지배 아래에선 아이들이 제대로 자라날 수 없다고 보고 임신과 출산은 물론, 사망률이 높은 탓에 공식적으로 법적 연합체를 이루는 것을 미루거나 포기하는 경우가 많았지만, 제국의 지배에 굳이 저항하지 않는다면 사회적 교류 및 종족유지의 욕구에 지적유기생명체들은 쉽게 굴하는 편이니, 만일 저항연합에서 벗어나기만 한다면 카시안도 누군가의 연인에서 라이프 파트너로, 그리고 누군가의 생물학적 부모가 될 가능성 또한 충분히 있었다. 카시안의 신체조건은 동일연령대의 인간남성들 중에서도 상위에 속했으니, 저항연합에서 빠져나가기만 한다면 카시안이 30가지 항목로 이뤄진 만족도 측정 조사에서 대단한 만족감을 표할 수 있을 수준으로 평화시 성인인간남성의 평균수명을 살다 죽을 수 있는 미래의 확률 자체는 카시안과 자신의 만남의 확률 따위와 비교할 수도 없게 지나치게 높은 확률로 가능했으며, 저항연합이 제국에 완전한 승리를 거두는 미래보다 더 현실성이 있었다. 

 

자신의 계산에 오류는 없었다. 그렇기에 카시안이 자신의 계산에 실망하고, 오히려 화를 낸다는 결과물로서의 현상을 케이투는 이해할 수 없었다. 분석하려 노력했지만 쉽게 결론 도출이 이뤄지지 않아 결국 자신의 한계를 솔직히 밝힐 수 밖에 없었다. 

 

“카시안 당신이 화를 내는 이유를 모르겠어요.” 

“뭐?” 

“인간은 불명예를 두려워하죠. 사회관계 속에서의 타인의 가치판단 또한 인간이 살아가는데 중요한 요인이므로 그건 이해할 수 있어요. 그렇지만 당신은 지쳐있죠. 원하신다면 기수면 상태에서 당신이 어떻게 행동하는지 보고드릴까요? 자유의지란 것이 지성체의 증거라면 — 어째서 당신은 고통을 피하지는 않는거죠?”    

 

사고의 흐름에 오류는 없었다. 자신의 추가 질문은 논리적인 판단에 따른 것이었다. 

 

“고통 뿐이며, 성공보다는 실패가, 그 과정에서의 자멸의 가능성이 더 높은 당신의 선택에, 지금의 삶에 대체 무슨 의미가 있지요?”

 

가용 메모리의 일시적 부족으로 0.5초 가량 이미지 캡쳐가 이뤄지지 못했다 — 그렇지만, 그 때의 카시안의 얼굴 표정은 한 컷 한 컷에서 너무나 뚜렷하게 남았다. 3.8초의 침묵 끝에, 카시안이 “나가봐”라고 명령했을 때, 명령에 따라 몸을 돌리면서 케이투는 시스템에 오류가 생긴 것은 아닌지 자체평가를 해야만 했다. 다섯 번 정도 검사 프로그램을 돌려봐도 얼마 전 카시안의 안정을 위해 자신의 판단으로 데이터의 수정과 삭제가 가능한 걸 확인하고 이를 시행 했을 때와 유사하게 몇 개의 글리치가 늘어났을 뿐, 시스템 전체를 리셋해야 할 중요 오류라고 할만한 것은 일어나지 않았다. 카시안을 위해서 기억을 지운 후에도, 정확히 비교 대상을 알 수 없는 데이터가 반영되어 코드의 일부분에 변화가 있었으나, 자신이 정지하거나 하지는 않았다. 지금의 카시안에 관계된 기억도 카시안의 정신 건강에 관련되는 기록이다 — 지우는 것이 마땅하다 — 마땅할지 모른다 — 그렇지만 케이투는 지금의 기억을 지우지 않는 것을 택했다. 비교 데이터가 필요했으므로 — 이유는 그 뿐이었다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

이후로도 시간이 흘렀다. 카시안과 케이투가 그 날의 대화를 되짚어보는 일은 일어나지 않았다. 

그러나 카시안은 그 날의 일을 잊어버렸을지 몰라도, 케이투는 새로운 데이터가 생길 때마다 같은 사항에 대하여 검토에 검토를 거듭했다. 단지 버티는 삶을 사는 인간의 옆에서, 케이투는 매번 자신의 계산에 오류 가능성은 3% 이하라는 사실을 반복하여, 그리고 지속적으로 확인했다. 그리하여 언젠가부터 카시안을 위한 계산에 추가 항목을 넣었다.

 

K-2SO는 카시안이 포기하고 자신에게 도움을 요청할 순간이 발생할 가능성과 함께, 그리고 그것은 언제일지를 계산하기 시작했다. 

 

그가 “이제 지쳤어”라고 인정하며 그에 따른 행동을 취할 확률은 그의 발언이 발생하는 조건과 시점에 따라 변동의 폭이 컸기에, 다양한 독립변수에 따라 케이투는 결과적으로 24가지의 시나리오를 만들어 냈다. 

 

다만, 카시안이 '자장가'를 취할 경우의 수를 생각하는 건, 계속해서 코드에 오류를 일으키며 운영 프로그램 상에서 지나치게 큰 부담을 가져왔기에, 해당 시나리오는 곧 제거하고, 나머지만을 계산했다. 

(그 의미에 대해 생각하지는 않았다. 여전히, 그러한 판단을 스스로도 '납득'할 수 없었다.)

 

케이투는 자신이 도왔을 때와, 돕지 않았을 때의 카시안의 도주의 성공 확률을 정리한 후, 그 이후의 카시안의 삶을 시뮬레이션 해보는 쪽에 초점을 맞추어, 변수를 계속 바꿔가며 결과를 반복적으로 도출하는 과정을 즐겼다. 평균 3시간의 얕은 잠 대신, 꿈에서 자유로운 7,8시간의 깊은 잠을 자면서, 무의식적 근육의 움직임과 신음으로 고통을 호소하지 않고, 호출을 알리는 신호가 아니라, 생물학적으로 호환가능한 상대의 옆에서 깨어나는, 그리고 카시안의 유전자를 반을 이어받는 아이를 품에 안게 될 미래를 계산했다 - 카시안이 평온할 수 있는 미래를. 

 

계산은 수천, 수만번을 거듭해서 이뤄졌다. 카시안이 케이투에게 도움을 요청하는 일은 벌어지지 않아, 계산은 이후로도 수십만, 수백만번이라도 반복될 듯 했으나, 그것이 이윽고 수억, 수조번이 되었어도 케이투는 신경쓰지 않았을 것이다. 그는 카시안이 꺾이지 않을 확률과, 카시안이 꺾일 확률을 변수에 따라 조절해가면서, 카시안의 선택의 순간을 기다릴 자세가 되어 있었다. 

 

‘일상’은 반복될 것이었다. 케이투는 그렇게 확신했다.

 — ‘진 어소’라는 변수를 만나기까지는.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

진 어소는 '예측불가능' 그 자체였다. 

 

과거와는 비교할 수도 없는 자유도와 누적된 데이터의 양을 바탕으로 보다 자유롭게 사고하게 된 케이투였으나, 그럼에도 진 어소의 말투나 행동, 결정방식 등에 있어 그 패턴을 쉽사리 파악할 수가 없었다. 그 사실이 처음에는 기분이 나빴다. 그래서 저격 모드로 세팅된 블래스터 라이플을 든 카시안이 보디와 함께 이두의 굵은 빗줄기 속으로 사라지고, 진 어소가, 그 뒤로 제다에서 함께 탈출한 치루트와 베이즈란 이름의 두 중년 인간남자 — 한 쪽은 이미 소멸한 휠스의 수호자의 복장을 하고 있었는데, 그 또한 웃긴 일이라고 과거 제국 소속이었던 드로이드는 생각했다 — 가 대기하라는 카시안의 지시를 무시하고 U윙에서 멋대로 내려 사라졌음을 확인하면서, 케이투는 논리적으로 판단했다. 제국 파일럿은 필요하다. 카시안과 함께 갔으니 카시안이 알아서 그를 챙길테고, 둘은 함께 돌아올 것이다. 중년의 제다인 둘의 전투 능력이 예측과 비슷하거나 조금 더 높을 수는 있었으나, 그 둘의 필요성은 낮았다. 그리고 진 어소는 — ‘위험하다’ — 그래서 케이투는 자연스러운 결론을 도출했다. 

 

“카시안이 돌아오면, 다 버려두고 가버려야지.” 

 

물론 케이투는 논리적이었기에 자신이 원하는 대로는 풀리지 않는 경우에 대해서도 이미 시뮬레이션을 했으며, 제국군 무선대화를 감청하여 게일런 어소는 저항연합의 폭격으로 시작된 교전 중에 사망했다는 정보를 모두가 도착하기도 전에 미리 얻은 덕분에, 약간의 찰과상과 타박상, 근육통과 함께라지만 탈취한 제국의 카고 셔틀에 일단은 무사히 도착한 모두를 보며 놀라진 않았다. 또한 이상적인 시뮬레이션의 결과대로 이뤄지지는 않았어도, 당사자들을 놓고 노골적으로 유감을 표하지 않을 정도로는 유기체들 사이의 예의를 따라주었다. 이륙후 수송칸에서 들려오기 시작한 진 어소의 외침에 정작 유기체들 사이에서도 지키지 않는 예의라는 걸 자기가 굳이 지켜야할 필요는 없음을 다시 한 번 확인했지만 말이다. 그렇지만, 카시안의 음성으로 이뤄진, "난 쏘지 않았어, 그렇지?"라는 발언에는 케이투조차 반응할 수 밖에 없었다.

 

게일런 어소는 정말로 교전에 휘말려 그 여파로 사망했다는 건 바로 프로세스 할 수 있었다. 

그렇지만 카시안이, 그 카시안이, 상관의 명령을 어기고, 블래스터 라이플의 방아쇠를 당기지 않았다는 사실의 의미는. 

 

마지막으로 봤을 때 카시안 안도르의 블래스터 라이플은 저격모드로 되어 있었다. 진 어소에게 그 사실을 확인시켜준 후, 0.1초의 연산 과정에서, 케이투는 제다를 탈출하여 이두로 오는 과정에서 통신을 통해 이뤄졌던 카시안의 보고에 대한 드레이븐의 지시가 의미했던 본내용을 이해했다. 이두의 기상환경을 고려하더라도 카시안 안도르의 블래스터 명중률은 90%를 상회했으므로, 그가 암살에 '실패'를 할 이유는 없었다. 그렇기에 ‘저항연합의 폭격으로 시작된 교전 중에 사망’이라는 게일런 어소의 ‘공식적’ 사인死因은 당연히 ‘카시안 안도르는 이번에도 상부의 명령을 충실히 이행했다’는 진짜 원인을 감춰주는 편리한 성명이라고 여겼다. 그래서 케이투는 진 어소를 비롯한 ‘짐들’을 뒤에 내버려둔 채 조종칸으로 올라온 카시안이 옆자리에 앉았을 때, 한 마디 정도를 잊지는 않을 생각이었다. “수고했어요, 카시안”이라던가, “저 사람들이 앞으로도 멋대로 굴 확률은 92.6% 정도예요” 라는 계산 결과를 말한다던가, 아니면 둘 다를 말한다던가. 그러면 카시안은 평소와 다름 없을 쓴웃음으로 자신에게 답할테고, 이후로 대화는 없이 저항연합본부에 돌아가, 이두 작전 결과에 대한 보고를 할 것이다.

 

인간들이 말하는 예감이 아니라, 확실한 데이터와 논리적인 사고를 통해, 케이투는 그 이후의 상황 또한 명확하게 그릴 수 있었다. 제다의 파괴는 제국군이 비밀무기를 건설했을 때 기대했던 효과를 낳을 것이 분명했다. 데스스타의 설계상 약점의 존재에 대해 게일런 어소가 직접 증언을 할 수 있었다 해도 그가 제국 부역자임을 고려한다면 신뢰도가 너무 낮아져, 저항연합상부가 그의 말을 신뢰하여 스카리프 잠입을 허가할 가능성 자체가 이미 높지 않았을 텐데, 게일런 어소는 없었으며, 최소한의 증거가 될 그의 홀로그램 메세지 또한 이젠 존재하지 않았다. 그러한 전제조건을 바탕으로, 데스스타의 존재에 대한 저항연합의 정부요인이자 지도자인 다섯이 어떻게 반응할 것인지를 그 동안의 데이터를 놓고 시뮬레이션 해본다면 저항연합 상부가 내릴 결정이란 건 너무나 뻔했다. 모스마 의원과 오르가나 의원은 항전을 원하겠지만, 파믈로 의원과 제벨 의원은 무조건적인 투항을 주장할 것이고, 베스파 의원은 유보적인 태도를 보일 수도 있으나 압도적인 제국의 위력과 저항연합의 상황을 비교하며 파믈로 의원과 제벨 의원의 의견에 찬성할 가능성이 더 높았다. 모스마 의원이나 오르가나 의원은 그 둘의 성향상, 자신들의 의견을 강압적으로 내세우며 내부분열을 촉진시키기 보다는, 일단 두 사람끼리 나중을 기약하며 대신에 저항연합의 유지를 가능한한 최대로 보장할 수 있을 어떤 수를 쓸 가능성이 더 높았다. 일부 강경파들도 상부의 의견에 반하는 돌발행동을 벌이기 보단, 저항연합의 우유부단함에 질려 자신들의 행성으로 돌아가버릴 가능성이 더 높았다. 결과적으로 스카리프 총공격은 허가되지 않을 것이며, 그렇게 된다면 짐칸의 저 짐들은 적절하게 저항연합에 남던가 떠나는 길을 알아서 택할 것이니 신경쓸 이유도 없어질 것이다. 자신과 카시안에게 펼쳐질 앞길이란 것도 충분히 예측 가능했다. 카시안이 잠깐의 휴식을 취하는 동안 자신은 간단한 정비를 받을 것이며, 이후로 상부에서 정해준 임무를 수행하는 과정이 반복되거나, 아니면 저항연합의 몰락이 가시화되어 카시안도 어쩔 수 없어 — 그도 한 명의 인간일 뿐이다, 그렇지 않은가? — 비로소 자신에게 도움을 요청할 것이다. 지금 상황에 있어서는 후자의 가능성이 높아질테니, 어쩌면 이번에야말로 그 동안 고민해온 카시안을 위한 여러 선택지 중 가장 적절한 선택지를 고르는 단계로 넘어갈 수 있을지도 모른다고 판단했었다. 

 

그렇지만, 카시안이 상부의 명령을 어겼으며, 게일런 어소는 정말로 전투의 여파로 사망하였다는 진실로 인해, 이미 전제조건이 깨어졌다. 현 상황을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지, 케이투는 쉽게 판단할 수 없었다.

 

그리고 조종칸으로 올라온 카시안의 태도는 더욱 도움이 되지 않았다. 조종칸으로 올라온 카시안이 자신의 옆자리에 앉아 야빈에 도착할 때까지 자신의 자리를 지키는 것까지는 예상한 그대로였으나, 그 옆모습에서 K-2SO는 고통과 절망으로 채워진 것이 아닌, 카시안의 얼굴에서는 처음으로 목격하는 종류의 망설임을 확인했다. 자신이 카시안을 만난 이후로, 임무종료 직후의 카시안의 모습으로는 처음보는 것이었다. 그 무쌍한 변화의 의미를 계산하기는 커녕 익숙해질 새도 없이, 그들이 탄 제국의 카고 셔틀은 야빈IV의 대기권에 진입했다. 비행선이 하강하면서 점차 망설임도 서서히 사라지고, 그 빈자리를 평온과 어떤 각오가 채우는 과정을 지켜보면서, 케이투는 처음으로 카시안에게 어떤 말도 하지 못했다. 

 

인간들이 그러하듯 근육을 움직여 ‘얼굴을 찌푸리는 것’이 가능했다면, 케이투도 얼굴을 찌푸렸을지 모른다. 그러나 케이투는 유기생명체가 아니었기에, 그 옆모습을 이후 추가 분석을 위해 캡쳐하는 것이 고작이었다. 지금의 카시안을 자신은 분명 이해해낼 수 있을 것이다. 분명 그를 위한 시간이 주어질 터였다. 

 

시간은 있을 것이다.

 

......

 

있어야 했다.

 

그렇지만 카시안은 회의에서 증언하기 위해 브리핑룸으로 들어가는 진과 보디를 뒤따라 안으로 들어가는 대신, 걸음을 멈추고 그 뒷모습을 지켜보는 쪽을 택했다. 둘의 모습이 다른 사람들 사이로 사라지고 그 뒤로 문이 닫히는 걸 확인한 그는 케이를 돌아보지도 않으며 “가자”라는 명령을 내렸다. 카시안의 얼굴 근육의 움직임이나 몸동작에서는 긴장감이 느껴지지 않았다. 유기생명체들의 표현을 굳이 빌린다면 오히려 후련한 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 카시안의 계산과, 그가 내렸을 계산의 결론이란 뻔했다. 그리고 여전히 ‘얼굴을 찌푸리는 것’은 케이투에게는 가능하지 않았다. 일말의 오류를 방지하기 위하여 케이투는 확인차 물었다. 

 

“어딜요?” 

 

케이투에게 대답하는 대신 카시안은 걸음을 옮기기 시작했다. 명백히 서두르고 있었지만, 그의 걸음은 안정되어 있었다. 흔들림 없는 어깨가 앞서 나갔다. 

 

“사람들을 모아야 해.”

 

단숨에 두 걸음만으로 카시안을 따라 잡은 케이투는 그 옆을 걷기 시작했다. 

 

“사람들은 왜요?” 

 

주변을 살핀 카시안의 목소리는 조금 낮았다. 

 

“스카리프에 갈거니까.” 

 

속삭이는 듯한 낮은 목소리로, 마치 케이투는 모르고 있을 비밀을 알려준다는 듯한 말투였다. ‘어차피 스카리프 총공격 명령이 내려오진 않을 거야. 그러니 회의가 열리는 동안에 한 명이라도 더 모아야 해’라고 말하는 얼굴 표정은, 카시안의 옆에 선 케이투에게는 보이진 않았다. 

 

"자살행위라는 건 말씀 안 드려도 되겠죠?"

 

카시안의 걸음이 조금 느려졌다. 여전히 그의 정수리만이 내려다보였다. 그의 얼굴 표정이 궁금했다. 만일을 대비하여 케이투는 다시 카시안의 절망을 계산할 준비를 했다. 그렇지만 1.2초만에 카시안이 말했다.

 

"알아 — 그래도 가야해.” 

 

걸음이 완전히 멈추었다. 따라서 걸음을 멈춘 케이투를 올려다보는 카시안의 표정은 ‘밝았다.’

 

“같이 가자, 케이."

 

프로세스를 하는 데에는 2.51초 가량의 여유가 필요했다. 카시안이 자신을 처음으로 케이라고 부른 시점에서, 6년, 5개월, 0일, 23시, 5분, 55초가 흐르는 동안, 카시안은 자신을 케이투와 케이로 번갈아가며 불렀다. 그러므로 이름 자체에는 의미가 없었다. 그러나 두 사람이 알고 지낸 7년, 9개월, 30일, 18시간, 8분, 45초의 기간 동안 카시안 본인도 항상 명령에 따라 움직였기에, 그가 케이에게 명령형이 아닌 권유형으로 지시를 내리는 경우는 없었다.

 

'가야한다'고 명령조로 이야기했으면 좋았을 것이다. 그랬다면 계산 따위는 신경쓰지 않을 수 있었을 것이다. 자신이 계산했던 카시안의 미래를 잊을 수 있었을 것이다. 

카시안은 케이투가 자기 자신을 위한 미래를 계산한 적은 없음을 알지 못했다 — 케이투 자신도 그제서야 깨닫는 진실의 무게는 엄청났다. 

 

그 의미는 — 케이투의 시스템이 연산을 거부했다. 

 

동시에 인간이 상상할 수 없는 속도로 연산이 가능한 케이투였기에, 그는 몇 초가 채 안되는 시간 동안, 자신이 참가한 경우와, 자신이 기지에 남는 경우를 나누어, 스카리프로 가게 된 카시안의 임무완수 확률과 생존확률을 계산할 수 있었다. 스카리프의 시타델 타워의 데이터 저장고까지 이르는 가장 효율적인 루트를 계산하기엔 충분한 데이터가 없으므로 가장 최악의 조건을 상정할 수 밖에 없었다. 카시안이 모을 수 있는 총인원수가 몇이 되든지 간에, 그들 모두가 생존할 수 있는 가능성은 너무 낮았기에 확률을 계산하는 것에 의미가 없었다. 카시안과 진만큼이 — 그녀가 스카리프에 가지 않는 걸 선택할 가능성은 0였다 — 살아남을 확률은 그보다는 아주 약간 높은 편이었지만, 유의미한 수치는 결코 아니었다. 카시안이 홀로 살아남을 확률을 계산해보려고 했지만, 카시안에게 그걸 더 이상은 요구하거나 기대할 수 없었다 - 카시안이 원하지 않을테니까. 자신이 야빈 IV에 남는 경우, 카시안이 임무를 완수할 수 있는 확률은 낮았고, 생존 확률은 더욱 낮았다. 자신이 함께 하는 경우라면 2.3% 가량 높아지긴 했으나, 생존확률은 커녕 임무 완수의 확률조차 여전히 낮아 한 자리를 넘지는 못했다. 

 

예측 및 확률계산이 가능한 임무성공 및 생존시나리오의 수는 몇 가지 되지 않았으며, 그나마도 각각의 확률이 지나치게 낮아서, 성공 가능성은 모두가 0으로 수렴하는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 

그것이 의미하는 미래가 어떤 모습인지 K-2SO는 알았다. 

그럼에도, ‘케이’는 대답할 수 밖에 없었다. 

 

“알겠어요.”

 

여전히 굳은 얼굴이었지만, 두 사람이 알고 지낸 7년, 9개월, 30일, 18시간, 10분, 01초의 시간은 카시안이 짓는 희미한 미소를 읽어낼 수 있게 했다. 그리고 케이투는 진 어소에게도 망설임 없이 곧바로 “나도 당신과 함께 하겠어요”라는 행동방침을 출력했다.

 

“대위님이 그래야 한다고 했으니까.” 

 

— 카시안이 원하니까. 

 

시스템은 어떠한 헛점도 찾지 못했다. 진과 시선을 마주한 카시안의 미소를 보며, 케이투는 자신의 논리 전개의 합리성을 재확인했다. '옳은 선택'이라고 판정할 때의 의미는 — 그렇지만 굳이 결론을 출력할 필요는 느끼지 못했다. 그리하여 케이투는 자신의 역할을 충실히 수행했다. 카시안과는 달리 언제나 합리적일 수 있단 건 자신의 자랑거리였기에. 

 

그렇기에: 데이터 저장고의 침입자의 존재를 눈치채고 쌍을 지어 지속적으로 몰려오던 스톰트루퍼들의 블래스터로 인한 데미지가 점차 누적되고, 시스템이 점차 수리불가능한 파손을 입은 시스템이 멈추기 전에 빠르게 선택을 내려야한다는 판단이 선 그 때에, 케이투는 주저하지 않고 선택을 내렸다. 

 

“안녕히.” 

 

제어반을 부수자, 거짓말처럼 전원 시스템에 복구 불가능한 이상이 발생했다. 스톰트루퍼들이 쏘는 블래스터의 광선을 맞으며, 케이투는 생각했다. 

 

시타델 타워 내부에서 KX 보안 드로이드와 — 과거의 자신과 마주쳤을 때 다시 한 번 확실히 알 수 있었다. 

카시안과 K-2SO가 만났던 그 날, 지적유기생명체들이 말하는 ‘기적’이 일어났었다.

이후의 일들을 떠올려본다면 카시안이 운이 좋았다고 하는 대신, ‘케이투 자신 역시 운이 좋았다’고 말하는 편이 좀 더 공정한 서술이었다. 

— 그리고 7년, 9개월, 30일, 22시간, 18분, 54초 전으로 돌아갈 수 있다 했어도, 자신은 지금을 선택했을 것이다. 

카시안이 스카리프로 오는 지금을 기꺼이 선택했던 것처럼.

 

점차 전력이 떨어져가는 와중에 케이투는 생각했다. 

그런 의미에서는 진에게 감사할 것이 블래스터 말고도 있다고. 

 

그리고 케이는 카시안을 떠올렸다. 

야빈IV에서 자신에게 스카리프로 함께 가자 말하던 카시안의 표정을 기반으로 도출할 수 있는 미래는 없었다. 약간씩의 변수 차이로 인해 확률의 차이가 발생해도, 그 차이란 무의미하여, 결국 죽음 밖에 없는 미래로 그들은 들어왔다.

그럼에도 야빈IV에서 자신에게 스카리프로 함께 가자 말하던 카시안의 표정을 떠올리며, 케이투는 그 동안 자신이 해왔던 카시안의 생존을 전제로 하는 다양한 미래에 대한 시나리오 중 무엇도 현실로 이뤄지지 않은 것에 만족했다.

그래서 카시안에게 전하고 싶은 말들이 있었다. 고맙고, 미안했고, 다시 고마웠다고, 그리고 또 —

 

그렇지만 더 이상은 불가능했다.

 

그러나 잡음이 섞인 중에도, 1초 간의 계산을 통해 재확인 할 수 있었다. 

 

이대로도, 괜찮다고. 

 

카시안의 이해를 구할 수는 없었으나, 그리고 앞으로도 그럴 기회는 없을테지만, 

더 이상 괴로워하는 일 없이, 이제는 후회도, 두려움도 없이 나아가는 카시안을, 

당당한 자세로 고개를 치켜들어 죽음을 응시하는 카시안을,

케이는 무엇과도 바꿀 생각이 없었다. 

 

그러므로 할 수만 있었다면 케이는 만족하여 소리를 내어 웃었을 것이다. 

 

그가 할 수 있는 것은 더 이상 없었지만, 이대로도, 괜찮았다. 

 

이대로.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**< 스카리프 전투 최종 보고서> **

. . .

**IV. 스카리프 전투 이후 아군 피해 상황**

**1\. 인명피해목록**

1)로그 원 팀. 

비고: A. 사전승인을 받은 작전활동이 아니었기에 로그 원 탑승자 목록은 완전하지 않음. 다음의 명단은 로그 원 출격 당시 베이에 있었던 목격자들의 증언과 안드로이드 기록장치 확인 결과, 로그 원에 탑승한 것으로 확인, 혹은 추정되는 이들의 목록임; B. 스카리프 지상전 당시의 전투상황은 관련 보고 부재로 각 인물의 사망 시점 등은 파악불가능; C. 이후 로그 원 팀으로 잠입한 것이 파악되는 인물의 경우 추가요망. 

안도르, 카시안. 대위. 비고: 정보국 소속 (ID6135AC)

바스터렌, 애로. 일병. 

칼포, 요시. 일병. 

카스리치, 이스크로. 하사. 

어소, 진. 정보원. 쏘 게레라 휘하. 비고: 이두에서 사망한 것으로 확인되는 게일런 어소와 혈연관계(딸). 게일런 어소의 사망 관련 참조자료: 이두 미션에 대한 안도르 대위의 보고(분류기호: IB-RACE1)

임웨, 치루트. 일반인. 비고: 제다시티의 생존자. 당사자 증언에 따르면 전 휠스의 수호자 (참조: 베이즈 말버스의 증언; 분류기호 IB-R-WR-D4-MB). 스카리프 지상전에서 전투원 역할을 했으리라 추정됨. 참조: 제다 시티의 파괴와 쏘 게레라 사망에 관한 안도르 대위의 보고(분류기호 IB-RACJ2); 이두 미션에 대한 안도르 대위의 보고(분류기호 IB-RACE1); 당사자 증언(분류기호 IB-R-WR-D4-IC) 

카펠, 파신. 일병. 

말버스, 베이즈. 일반인. 비고: 제다시티의 생존자. 전 휠스의 수호자 출신으로 추정(참조: 치루트 임웨의 증언; 분류기호 IB-R-WR-D4-IC); 스카리프 지상전에서 전투원 역할을 했으리라 추정됨. 참조: 제다 시티의 파괴와 쏘 게레라 사망에 관한 안도르 대위의 보고(분류기호 IB-RACJ2); 이두 미션에 대한 안도르 대위의 보고(분류기호 IB-RACE1); 당사자 증언(분류기호 IB-R-WR-D4-MB) 

메들, 로드마. 하사. 

메프란, 제이브. 하사.

멜시, 루스콧. 부사관.

파오독드라바타캣 (aka ‘파오’), 상등병.  

로스톡, 셔칠. 하사. 

룩, 보디. 정보원. 비고: 전 제국파일럿; 전향 후 쏘 게레라와 접촉하여 게일런 어소의 메세지를 제공. 참조: 제다 시티의 파괴와 쏘 게레라 사망에 관한 안도르 대위의 보고(분류기호 IB-RACJ2); 당사자 증언: 분류기호 IB-R-WR-D3-LB)

셀프라, 타이두. 중위. 

팀커, 웨일라. 하사. 

통크, 스토단. 하사.

. . . 

**2\. 우주선 피해 상황**

. . . 

**3\. 드로이드 피해 상황**

. . . 

  -. K-2SO (안도르, 카시안 대위 소유). 

. . . 

 

이상, 보고 끝.

 

 

 


End file.
